This invention relates generally to a device for conveniently storing material, and more particularly, to a portable magnetic storage device and a method of storing material in the portable magnetic storage device.
Individuals generally buy an item and after using part of the item desire to store the remaining part. For example, after purchasing a spice and using part of the spice to prepare a meal, cooks generally desire to store the remaining spice for future use. Likewise, after purchasing and using nails and screws in a construction project, laborers generally desire to store the remaining nails and screws for future use.
Different types of items may be stored in different types of storage systems. For example, different spices used for cooking may be stored individually in a spice rack type storage system while equipment used for construction, such as screws and nails, may be stored in a storage tray type storage system. Moreover, work tables may be used for storing tools such as hammers, wrenches, and screwdrivers. Magnetic storage systems made of panels with magnetic characteristics are known to be used for storing metal objects. In such magnetic storage systems the metal objects attach to the panels by virtue of panels' magnetic properties. For example, a metal wrench or hammer may simply adhere to a panel by virtue of the panel's magnetic characteristics. Such magnetic panels may be hung on walls such that metal objects attached to the panel may be easily and conveniently hung against the wall.
However, most known storage systems are heavy and cumbersome to move. Consequently, known storage systems typically are not portable and thus cannot be easily or conveniently moved. In storage systems that include several different containers, the individual containers may be individually moved. For example, the storage tray type system discussed above generally includes several different trays that each contain different sized screws or nails. Each different tray may be removed from the tray rack and moved to another location. However, such trays typically have an open top and it is known that the contents may be inconveniently spilled and as a consequence lost during a move. Moreover, such spills may result in additional costs incurred for purchasing replacement contents, as well as from the time it takes a laborer to purchase the replacement contents.